The Greatest Puzzle
by Hit the ground running
Summary: A story about Professor Layton's life taking a few 'interesting' turns. Sorry I suck at summaries. Changed rating to K .
1. Chapter 1

The greatest puzzle

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Feedback would be adored!

Disclaimer: I don't own the professor Layton games, if I did, a certain person wouldn't have died...

This chapter is devoted to a former stuck up snob, who finally swallowed his pride and apologised to me, out of the fear he may be dying.

Chapter1:When things got out of hand

They had just solved the case of Pandora's box, and there had been a party to celebrate Katia's return, and Anton's arrival. As they got on the train that morning, Professor Layton realised he barely remembered a thing from the previous night. All he recalled was one drink too many...

TEN MONTHS LATER...

The Professor, Luke, and Flora, were passing through Dropstone, as they made their way back from another case. Being the gentleman he was, The Professor only thought it right, that they should pay a visit to their friends...

They approached the door to Katia's home, and the professor politely rapped at the mahogany door.

"Shush Sophia." a familiar voice cooed, "I'm just opening the door." And at that moment the door opened, to reveal Katia cradling a newborn in her arms...

Both parties stared at each other for a short while, slightly shocked at the other.

"awww! Isn't she just the cyutest!" Flora squealed, breaking the uneasy silence.

"yes, she certainly is 'cyute' as you put it," The Professor half smiled.

"She certainly is! Aren't you Sophia?" cooed the new mother, "why don't you all come in? I'm sure Grandfather would like to see you all again." and with that, they all filed through the door, with Luke being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Luke, my boy, you seem rather quiet. Whatever is the matter?" asked The

Professor.

"Nothing. It's just that... Well, the baby doesn't look like Katia, but still looks so familiar..." The Professor gave Luke a querying look, before walking on.

...

Everyone else had gone to bed, but The professor could hear a faint crying

through the wall. He slid out of bed, and made his way out into the dimly lit hallway. The door next to his, was to Katia's room. He politely rapped on the door, and awaited an answer.

"come in," came a weary voice. He opened the door, to see Katia standing over a cradle, attempting to calm her crying daughter.

"shush Sophia, mummy's here." she whispered to the child.

"may I try calming her?" Layton asked.

"please! Do whatever you can. She won't settle down." was Katia's desperate

reply. The Professor gently picked up the little girl, and gently rocked her.

Within moments she was in a deep sleep.

"thank you." Katia whispered.

"my pleasure. Katia, may I be so bold as to ask who her father is?"

"well, umm..."

"if you do not wish to say, I shall not query further," ever the gentleman, he did not want to push her. Katia slowly looked up at The Professor.

"Professor... It's… well, it's umm... Well you see it's... You..." The

Professor's vision went black, and he collapsed onto the floor. Baby Sophia

began to cry once more.

...

The Professors eyes flickered open. He was in a bed somewhere he hadn't seen before. Judging by the decor, it was a room in Dropstone Manor. Katia was in a seat next to his bed. Her eyes were closed, and her head tilted to the side. Layton went to get up out of the bed, but with the slightest movement, Katia's eyes flew open.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" she exclaimed, "You've been out for near on five hours!" Layton looked up at Katia, as she rambled on.

"Katia. I believe you're overreacting just a bit here. Or are you, perhaps,

attempting to postpone the conversation about earlier's revelation?" Katia

shifted uneasily on her chair.

"You can forget all about it if you want! I won't force you to be a father to her! I only said because you asked! For it wouldn't be very ladylike of me if I were to withhold information on your very life from you..." Katia trailed off, and moved her head, so she would not be looking at The Professor. Layton gently put his hand on her chin, and turned her head so she looked at

him.

"I would never turn my back on you both. As a father, it is my duty to care for

Sophia. Even if I wanted to, I could not possibly walk away from the two of

you." The Professor's voice was almost approaching anger when he had finished, and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. Katia was still looking directly into Layton's eyes, and within moments, they found themselves locked in an embrace, neither wanting to break the gaze from the other. The Professor moved his arms up around Katia's neck - just as the door burst open.

Luke's eyes widened, before he mumbled apologetically, and hightailed it down the hallway. Layton broke away from Katia, and made off after Luke.

"Luke! Wait!" he called down the hallway. Luke stopped, and turned around, head cast to the floor.

"'m sorry, Professah... I should have knocked... I came looking for you 'cause I realised who Sophia looks like... I was a bit confused, but it sorta explained where you and Katia disappeared to at the party. Y'know you're gonna have to tell Flora... Right? 'cause she has a right to know..." Luke mumbled his words slightly, and kept his head pointed to the ground.

"But of course, Luke. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you did leave the room at quite a pace, after-all." The Professor's voice was warm, and full of love for the boy he had raised as his own. His tone lowered slightly, however, when he added, "Oh, and Luke? A true gentleman always looks at whom he might be talking to, and somehow, I don't think your words were meant for the floor."

...

"Oh my god!" Flora squealed, "this is great! Oh, are you going to get

married? That would be great! Just think about all the pretty dresses, and the dancing, and-"

"Umm, Flora my dear... I think you might be getting ahead of yourself a bit

here. I think we should definitely leave it a while before even thinking about that." The Professor interrupted.

"But you love her, right?"

"Well yes, of course,"

"Then why not? I mean, if you love each other, why wait?"

"I'm afraid that you'd be better off talking to Katia about that. I'm sure she would be a whole lot more enthusiastic. Now, Flora my dear, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Sophia." as he finished his sentence, Layton stood up, and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he heard a squeal, and saw a flash of purple hair disappear around the corner. He chuckled lightly to himself, and went on down the corridor, to see little Sophia.


	2. Five years down the line

Chapter2:Five years down the line

For Jack, for everything. For love, laughter, for giving me hope. For coming into my life at the time when I would have happily ended it all. If the world were to turn it's back on me, I know you would turn your back on the world. So with a whole load of hugs and kisses, this chapter, no, this whole story, is, as I am, devoted to you.

Chapter2:Five years down the line

"Ooh... Flora, what do you think about this one?" Katia asked, as she span

round.

"Umm... Call me old fashioned, but isn't the bride supposed to wear White?"

Flora sheepishly queried.

"Well yeah, but this is just so pretty!" Katia's statement was true, Flora

realised, so very true. The dress just seemed to flow around her. It was a

lustrous red, with a simple black band around the middle. It had little pleats along the bottom of the skirt, and was a halter-neck, that was rather revealing.

"This one, definitely." Katia said, to no one in particular. At that moment, the shop assistant came scuttling in.

"Very well then. You're paying by card, I assume?" the shop assistant's voice was high and squeaky, and it took all of Katia's strength not to wince.

"Oh. Umm... Sorry but we're not done yet." Katia replied.

"Okay. Let me know when you are." said the shop assistant, before disappearing again.

"Katia? What do you mean we're not done yet?" Flora asked.

"Well we haven't gotten you your bridesmaid's dress yet, and we've still got a credit card to max out!"

"Oh dear..." Flora thought, "The Professor's gonna regret that decision..."

Another dress, an order of flowers, and one hell of a lot of things they didn't need later, Katia and Flora were sat in the back if a taxi, giggling a little too much. This might have had something to do with the vast amounts of alcohol they had both consumed in the past hour.

"Katia?" Flora started, "You never did tell me how The Professor proposed to you."

"Oh. Sorry Flora!" Katia giggled, "Well it all began about a year ago..."

~Flashback~

The Professor and Katia are on a small boat in the middle of a vast lake. The Professor is in a rather charming suit, and Katia in a flowing summer dress. Katia's head rested upon Layton's shoulder.

"Katia, my love, there is something I have been meaning to ask you." He softly whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" was Katia's reply. The Professor's hand closed around a small box in his pocket. He gently pulled it out, and flipped the lid open.

The ring was silver, with a tiny diamond set inside. It was in-scripted with the same word, over and over. LOVE.

"Oh. Hershel. It's beautiful." Katia whispered.

"And pray, what is your answer?" asked The Professor.

"Why yes, of course!" Katia replied with a giggle. Layton slipped the ring upon her finger, and she immediately threw her arms around him. The boat wobbled, and tipped. SPLASH!

"Whoops. Sorry. Ehehe." Katia said, with a nervous laugh.

"Never mind," said Layton, ever so slightly shocked, "It could be worse."

"And how can it possibly be?"

"Well," The Professor started, looking for something that could make this worse than it already was, "Well it could be raining," and with those words, fate was sealed. Layton could only sigh as the sound of rain hitting the water.

"Well at least it's not-"

"don't you dare finish that sentence" Katia glared.

~End of flashback~

"-And that's how Hershel proposed to me," Katia giggled.

"What do you mean? You've been sat there for nearly the entire journey, just staring into space. I've tried to get you to snap out of it several times, but it just didn't work!" Flora was hysterical by this point.

"Oh Flora! I'm sorry! I had a bit of a flashback, and just assumed that it was because I was retelling it!" at this point, they had arrived back at home. Katia quickly paid the taxi driver, before her and Flora walked to the door.

"Well," Katia begun, for the second time, "when Hershel proposed, we were sat in a boat, on a beautiful, shimmering lake," They had reached the door, and Katia began rooting through her pockets for her key.

"I was rather tired, so I'd rested my head upon Hershel's shoulder, when he

looked at me, and said-"

"Why have I just received a call from the bank, saying I've gone over my limit on my credit card?"

"Don't be silly Flora. Of course he didn't-" Katia had finally found her key, but as she looked up, she saw Layton in the doorway, looking rather peeved.

"Oh! Well I could explain, but that was probably a rhetorical question..." Katia said meekly.

"Oh well," Flora thought, "Third time lucky I suppose!"


	3. The day shall arrive

Chapter 3: The day shall arrive.

This chapter is devoted to Frijj cookie dough flavour milkshake. You were so completely awesome, that I gave you a cameo. Why did you have to be limited edition? WHY? :'(

Chapter 3: The day shall arrive.

"Professah!" Luke shouted up the stairs, "Are you ready yet?" He was excited, and why shouldn't he be? He was the best man. Besides, everyone knew that the best man ALWAYS made off with the bridesmaid.

"Almost!" Layton was contemplating whether or not to wear the cufflinks he bought last year and never worn, or the ones his long dead father had given him, when he was still but a boy. With realization of the significance his father's cufflinks held, he put them on, and walked down the stairs. To come face to face with a hatless Luke.

"Umm, Professah?" Luke questionably started, "Don't you think you should maybe, not wear your hat today?"

"What?" The Professor said, clearly shocked, "Why would I even think about that?

This hat means a lot to me!"

"Professah, my hat means a lot to me too, but Katia made me promise not to wear

it today. As a gentleman, I could not refuse the request of a lady, after all. It's only fair that you do the same." Luke felt like his and The Professor's roles had been swapped. He wasn't used to telling Layton what he was usually told to do. The Professor looked at Luke. Luke looked at The Professor. Layton gave in, and seconds later, his hat was on the stand.

Katia and Flora were giggling again. At least this time it had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Katia!" Flora squealed, "Stop wiggling so much! I can't get your hair to go right!" her plea was met only with another giggle, and another squirm.

"Stop squirming and I'll give you a cookie dough milkshake!" at this, Katia looked up and went completely rigid.

"That's better," Flora smiled, and went back to her work.

One hour, two sets of hair straighteners (Don't even ask why they needed two), a lot of hair extensions, and a cookie dough milkshake later, Katia was finally ready to get into her dress. While she was waiting, Flora wondered why Katia had insisted on neither of them wearing make-up. Then it dawned on her. It was symbolic. Both she and Katia were 6th daughters of the Zodiac. Virgo, the virgin. No make-up, it was a sign of their purity. Even if Katia's wasn't quite intact. Flora realised she needed to change into her dress, so she scuttled off to get ready.

"Professah," Luke whispered, "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Don't worry, my boy, it's custom for the bride to be late," Layton whispered back. He suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. What was he doing? Marrying someone just because they were the mother of his child? Had he completely forgotten his lost love already? What was he going to do? The doors opened.

Flora came in, practically skipping down the isle, followed by Anton, with Katia on his arm. There was no going back now. His only hope was if Don Paolo decided to try and ruin the wedding...

Katia looked down the isle. Forcing Luke to take off his hat had worked. Her love had followed suit, and had also gone hatless. She could finally look into his eyes, without that nuisance of a hat in the way.

Anton walked Katia down the isle, once at the alter, he took his daughters hand, and placed it into Layton's. A sign of his blessing and trust...

At this point, Layton's seemingly last hope, was hidden in the shadows, waiting to strike. The priest spoke those condemning words...

"If anyone here has a reason, why these two should not be-" The doors opened.

Everyone but Paolo, Layton, and Katia turned around.

"I'm not too late am I? Because, well... I object." The voice spoke. A rush of anger poured over Paolo, and he turned to see who had ruined his moment. He looked opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. If they were unsuccessful, then his time would come. Layton felt a rush of relief, but hid it from Katia. He couldn't cause her that pain. Even if he didn't love her. He turned to look at his saviour, gazed upon their face, into their deep, sparkling eyes, and...

He blacked out...


	4. A blast from the past

Chapter 4: A blast from the past.

After devoting my last chapter to a milkshake, I realise I have no devotions left... Oh, Rowan, if you are reading this, the story about the art of tea was great! Thanks for bringing it to my attention. *A light bulb suddenly materialises above my head* This chapter is now devoted to Rowan! Heheh, you didn't see that one coming!

Chapter 4: A blast from the past.

Two days after the, as Katia put it, Wedding Day Disaster, Hershel Layton came round in a hospital room. Luke was asleep on a chair next to him, but Katia, Flora, and 'his saviour' were nowhere to be seen. Two handbags told him that they were probably outside, with distant yells telling him Katia was screaming at the poor woman.

Luke was curled up in the chair, with his mentor's hat led on his lap. One of his hands rested lovingly upon it. The Professor lent over, and carefully, as to not wake the sleeping child, moved his hand from atop the hat, and onto his knee. This went conveniently well, and it wasn't until the hat was removed from the young boy's lap, that his eyes flew open.

"Wha?" came Luke's weary exclamation. "Professah! You're awake!"

"So it seems, my boy, so it seems," The Professor chuckled lightly. "but before

I forget, please may I have my hat back?"

"Ahuhuh. Sure!" Luke giggled, at this point, he had the hat on his head, and was having trouble keeping it above his eyes. At this point, something finally dawned on Hershel Layton. All the time he had looked after Luke, he had subconsciously been fuelling the need to be a father. He was, at the same time, quite sure that Luke looked at him as if he were some sort of father figure. He smiled, and plucked the hat from Luke's head. Luke's childlike nature was really starting to come through now, and he reached up and attempted to make a grab for it. Layton, however, had other ideas. Before Luke had time to register what was happening, the hat was, once more, perched upon Layton's head, and Luke was curled up into a ball in an attempt to avoid being tickled. He failed in that aspect. Luke was still squirming away from Layton, when the door opened.

"Luke! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Katia screeched, "Leave

Hershel alone! This instant!" Luke's face immediately fell, and he scooted out of the room, before Katia could scream anymore.

"I've been so worried about you," Katia practically sighed, as she perched upon the edge of the bed. She attempted to remove the hat from Layton's head, but he grabbed hold of the brim, and held it firmly in place.

"Come on now. Take that ridiculous hat off of your head!" Katia pleaded, the door opened silently, but the two didn't realise, "Do you have any idea how stupid you look with that on?"

"Katia," The Professor started, "This hat is possibly the most important

possession I own. I will not take it off,"

"Even after all this time? And there I was thinking you were starting your life again. Sure looks like you are, especially with your three kids..." it was Hershel's saviour. He looked up at her, and simply stated;

"But Claire, you're dead."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she winked.


	5. When Things got really out of hand

Chapter 5: When things got really out of hand

I am devoting this chapter to CrazyPurpleDancingFreak. For, not only being the first to review, but for reviewing twice! Your kind words gave me reason to continue! Oh and you were right the first time, I'm a girl ;D

Chapter 5: When things got really out of hand

"Claire, they said you died in that accident. I've been wracked with guilt for ten years, because I knew I could have stopped you from leaving that morning." Layton tried not to cry.

"You did stop me from participating in the experiment. You just never realised." Claire softly spoke, "I left a good hour earlier than I needed to that morning." Layton was now staring at her, mentally willing her to go on. Katia took this moment to remove his hat, which she know realised, was a gift from Claire.

The door opened, and Luke meekly walked in, just in time to see a jealous Katia shove The Professor's hat into the bin, and to see his dearest mentor

flatline...

Everybody was ushered out of the room, and doctors ran in with shock-pads.

Claire had her arms around a sobbing Luke, and Katia had gone a deathly White. Flora came round the corner with a coffee, looked at everyone, and dropped it. She knew, deep down in her heart, that something was wrong...

It was half an hour later, when the doctors came out of the room, and told them everything was going to be alright. Layton was currently sleeping. Claire took Luke's hand, as they walked through the door. Katia went to walk into the room, but Luke stood in front of the door.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" he coldly stated. Katia looked at him and walked away. Flora, having been told the entire story, looked coldly after her.

"N-Now Luke," None of them had realised the professor had woken, and he croaked as he corrected the young boy, "A true gentleman never t-talks to a lady th-that way," Luke found comfort in the familiar words, and a ghost of a smile crept upon his face. Although he couldn't help but wonder why The Professor would stick up for Katia now.

Layton quickly fell back asleep, and Luke and Flora were, soon gently snoring, curled up in a chair together. Claire held Hershel's hand in hers, and was lovingly gazing upon his face. Not to be a cliche, but he did look kinda cute when he was sleeping. This continued for about an hour, until Claire looked down at her lap, and started to speak softly.

"I'm never going to find the courage to properly tell you. I left early that morning, because I went to see the doctor. I hadn't been well for a few weeks, but I didn't want to worry you. Well, the doctor took one look at me, and told me straight away what was wrong. Well, I went to the lab, and told them I wouldn't be helping them. They understood." She let out a sigh, "I came home, and the TV was on. You were nowhere to be seen. The news was talking about an explosion. It was the lab. No matter where I followed you, we always just missed each other. I gave up, and eight months later, I gave birth to a little boy. I knew I couldn't look after him, so I, I... I left him, on the doorstep of an orphanage. I'm so sorry Hershel..." she trailed off. She looked over to The Professor, and her eyes widened. Layton was looking right back at her. Tears were collecting in his eyes.

Out there, somewhere, he had a son...


	6. We need to talk

Chapter 6: We need to talk

Okay, I've just noticed that none of these dates would add up, unless Luke and Flora were like, five at the beginning of this story. Sorry. If possible, just ignore the mixed up dates. Just to let you know, this gets kinda soppy.

This chapter is for Bob, the axe murderer that apparently lives in the attic. Thank you for all the sleepless nights you have caused me.

Chapter 6: we need to talk

One week later, Hershel Layton was discharged from hospital. Katia and Sophia had long since disappeared, and he had no hope of seeing his daughter again. Perhaps he had a chance, to at least meet his son.

Hershel and Claire had asked Clark, Luke's dad, to keep an eye on both Flora and Luke, whilst they went to the orphanage where Claire had left their baby, ten years ago.

They approached the door, and Layton politely knocked. A middle-aged woman answered, greeted them, and took them to her office.

"May I enquire, as to why I have the pleasure of meeting you?" she asked

"Well," Claire began, but Layton spoke before she could continue.

"We are here to enquire about our son. After a slight, mishap, he was left on the doorstep, about ten and a half years ago." Claire then stated a date, and the woman looked through some records.

"Well," she began, "It seems your son was adopted quickly afterwards, by a Mr Clark Triton, and a Mrs Brenda Triton."

"Could you please excuse me a moment?" Layton asked, and he briskly walked outside. He flipped out a mobile phone, and punched in a familiar number. The phone rang a few times, and a friendly voice spoke on the other end.

"Hershel, my good man! Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Clark, we need to talk."

An explanation, and a quick drive later, The Professor and Claire were in Clark's living room. Flora and Luke were both upstairs.

"Does Luke even know he's adopted? Don't even deny it Clark, I won't fall for it."

"Hershel, I don't know how you found this out, but I have every intention of telling him. I just want to wait until he's older," Clark explained.

"Clark, I found out, because I recently found out I had a son somewhere. We went to the orphanage, to be told that of all people, it had been one of my best friends that had adopted him," was Layton's explanation of the events, "I wish that he knows the truth. Please may we call him down?" what had the world come to? He was asking permission to talk to his own son!

They all sat in the living room. Hershel, Claire, Clark, Brenda, Luke, and

Flora. Layton looked at Clark, and he nodded.

"Luke, my boy, after something Claire said to me, we went to an orphanage. About ten years ago, Claire left our son there, as she felt she could not care for him. Clark, I think you should take it from here," Layton almost sighed.

"Luke, I was going to wait until you were older to tell you this. About ten years ago, I was expecting to have a child. Days before the birth, there were some... Complications. The baby died, and your mother and I decided to adopt. You'd been dropped off at the orphanage, just a week before, and you were so young and sweet..." he trailed off, and Layton decided to continue.

"We arrived at the orphanage today, to find that two of our closest friends had adopted our son, and unbeknown to us, he had been travelling with me for years now." Luke looked from the people he had called mum and dad for years, to his real parents. He slowly stood up, and walked across the room, so he was almost directly in front of the four of them. He looked at his mentor, and said,

"Does that mean you're my real dad?" the corners of Layton's mouth went up slightly at the young boy's uncertainty.

"Yes. It does." he also stood up, and within moments, found that Luke had flung his arms around him. A shocked Layton smiled lovingly at his son, and put his arms around him also. Claire looked on with tears in her eyes, as Luke pulled away and looked directly into his father's eyes. It took him a few moments, but The Professor realised that tears were silently falling down Luke's face. He rubbed a hand up and down the boys back, to calm him down.

"'M sorry, Professah. A gentleman should never make a scene," he mumbled, to which Layton whispered in his ear;

"A gentleman also shouldn't have Flora's lipstick smudged on his collar," just quietly enough, so only he and Luke could hear.

Luke went a deep red. Sooo busted...


	7. Some kind of ending

Chapter 7: some kind of ending

That's right, read the chapter heading. Some kind of ending. It's an end of an era, so, I dedicate this chapter to Primrose Everdeen, and her sadly ever after. Kind of stupid, because she's a book character, but then again, aren't we all?

This is a short, soppy chapter, for a pretty little ending.

Chapter 7: some kind of ending

The outside world was carpeted White, and snow continued to fall, collecting on windows, fences, and The Layton-mobile. A family inside a small, cosy house, seemed oblivious to the magical scene outside, despite the loud squeals and shrieks from young children. Then again, who would in their situation?

It was Christmas. All of the random events that had been thrown at them in the past months, had finally grown up, and solved their own problems. Luke just wished his maths homework would do the same. It was now early evening, and the day had gone without a hitch. Flora and Luke had fallen asleep on the sofa. Flora had her head resting upon Luke's shoulder. They were openly a couple now.

The Professor started humming a song to Claire, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. There was a clang from the kitchen, as something fell off the side.

"Huh?" Claire was immediately awoken.

"Shush. It was nothing, my dear," Hershel whispered in her ear. He proceeded to hum again.

"What is that song?" Claire asked.

"Ordinary Miracle, by Sarah McLachlan. It reminds me of you." he answered, stroking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He continued to hum, until Claire was almost asleep.

Claire looked up at Layton, and half whispered to him;

"Hershel, I need to tell you something. You're gonna be a daddy again." she then closed her eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep. She had a content smile upon her face.

The Professor just looked down at his love. He felt a rather strong emotion wash over him. It was odd, and made him feel light-headed. His stomach was doing flips, and he realised, for the first time that, love, truly was, the greatest puzzle.

By Hit the ground running - Louisa King

PS. There is a hidden puzzle in here. Find it quickly, because the answer will be posted soon! 


	8. The real beginning

Chapter 8: The real beginning

So, did anyone realise that even though the last chapter said it was the end, I hadn't marked the story as 'complete'? Yup, that was the whole riddle I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. Anyways, this was written, like the others, when I was supposed to be in bed, but hey, you can do a lot when you have an IPod sat next to you! I dedicate this chapter, not to cookie dough milkshake, but the next best thing, cookies and cream milkshake! They taste practically identical, so I make do.

Chapter 8: The real beginning

Professor Hershel Layton watched content, as his children played in the park. Rebecca and Celeste were now nine. Luke and Flora had left home recently, and were to be married later that year. They had all decided to meet at the park, and Flora and Luke had bought along their little girl, Hazel. She was only just toddling, but was having fun with her aunts all the same.

Hershel, Claire, Luke, and Flora, all sat on a bench, and watched the three children play. Celeste and Rebecca had made daisy chains, and now Hazel had a necklace, and two bracelets. She also had a daisy tucked in her hair. Her aunts described this as 'So pretty' and then adding, 'but we're not done yet!' At this, Flora went slightly pale. Katia had said those exact two phrases when they were out dress shopping, over ten years ago. She shook her head, and realised that it were pure coincidence that they had described her little girl that way.

They weren't the only family in the park. There were plenty of other parents with their children there. Hazel soon tired, and was in her mother's arms. Celeste and Rebecca decided to play with some of the other children around them. A lonely little girl, with mousey brown hair, and chestnut eyes caught their eyes. She was gently swinging back forth on a swing.

"Hi!" Celeste said, running up to her, "I'm Celeste, and this is my sister Rebecca! What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Sophia," the little girl mumbled.

"Great name Sophia!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Do you want to play with us?" Sophia nodded, and so the three little girls began to play tag.

Hershel Layton watched his little girls playing with a slightly familiar child. She had mousey brown hair,that partially fell across her face, and large, deep, chestnut eyes.

"Tag! You're it, Sophia!" Rebecca squealed. Layton made the connection, and looked around for the girl's mother. Sure enough, a short distance away, was Katia. She made eye contact, put a folded piece of paper on her own bench, and walked away. The Professor already had a slight suspicion of what it was. He walked over and picked it up, before the wind could blow it away. He opened it up, and read it.

Dear Hershel,

It's been a long time, ten years in fact. Are you doing well? Grandfather passed away last year, and unable to face the painful memories, Sophia and I left our entire life behind. Around six months ago, I was diagnosed with cancer, despite treatment, I've been told that there's nothing anyone can do for me. They've obviously never met you, otherwise, they'd realise that there's a lot that could be done for me.

Hershel, Sophia needs a dad. I know I took her away from you, but I will regret it for the rest of my life. I'm leaving her in your care, and I trust that you will, one day, tell her why I had to leave her. Sophia needs you, Hershel, and I need you to be there for her. I'm sorry for the way we left, and if I could, I would change it. Goodbye, once again.

All my love

Katia

-X-X-X-

With the letter in his hands, Hershel turned to Claire. He handed her the letter, and with a thoughtful look upon her face, she read it.

"You need to talk to her, Hershel. She needs you." Claire stated, her face was hard to read, and Layton looked at her, uncertainly, for a moment. He turned, and watched his three little girls playing. He took the letter, and tore it in half, separating the part about her illness, from the part about Sophia. He walked over, and whispered something in his eldest daughter's ear. She looked at him wearily. He gave her the bottom part of her mother's letter, and her eyes glanced over it. Sophia lifted her hand, and slid it into her fathers.

"C-can we go home now?" she sweetly stuttered.

"Of course we can," Layton said. They all left the park, and Layton looked at his family. How his family had grown. He had a wife, a son, three daughters, a future daughter-in-law, and a grand-child. He smiled to himself.

"This," he thought, "is the real beginning"

The end

I promise it this time!

The greatest puzzle, by hit the ground running/Louisa King

You may notice a slight change in chapter two. I felt that the dedication just wasn't expressive enough. It didn't do justice to what Jack has done for me. Because of this, I added a sentence. Before anyone asks it is true. Now, on to other matters. The names of the twins. I chose Celeste, because it was the name Claire used in 'The Lost Future'. I chose Rebecca, because it's always had that innocent tone, no matter when or where I have heard it. I chose Hazel, because I thought that Luke may have liked to have named his daughter after Layton, and Hazel was the closest girl's name to Hershel. Thank you for reading this. I appreciate every reader very much. 


End file.
